


Extraneous Wounds And Trauma Scenes

by xLitheKitty33



Series: Post-War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Add tags as I go, As fluffy as this story may get, Extended cut scenes, F/M, Fluff, Past Rape/Non-con, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Sleep Paralysis, Some scenes may not make sense without reading what chapter it accompanies, Suicide Attempt, Warnings May Change, original chapter drafts, well sort of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: These are cuts from the story "Wounds And Trauma" I am writing that I still want to share for various reasons.





	1. Time Heals All Wounds Cut Scene: A Million Words And Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to an What if scenario. What happened after the fall and what could've been Hermione's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the chapter this scene is cut and accompanies, the link is:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167630/chapters/30116241

As she fell from the incredible height with her eyes closed at the exhilarating rush of adrenaline, she could feel the pressure and flush of wind carrying her across and suddenly, it changed and she was enveloped in someone's arms and quickly seated on a somewhat worn broom, once again he had saved her. Time and time again, he always was there, how she wished this time he didn't, but Harry always found a way. She then had immediately clutched her fingers through the cloth of his sleeping robe while she dug her nails into his skin through the fabric to keep herself from plummeting to her death again if she fell, this time determined not to allow herself to die as she'd only be saved again.

“Don't ever try anything like that again.”

 _It wasn't Harry._ That wasn't Harry's voice, she knew that voice anywhere, albeit it did sound more mature and older, but she could identify it anywhere if you had just asked. Her breathing hitched, she thought she was going to have another panic attack.

It was Darco.  _Why? How? How long has he known?_  Millions of questions swirled in her mind. He tried to slowly fly her back to the ground as to not frighten her but she didn't feel anything at all. The weight on her shoulders took hold, not fully but near so completely. She was still here.

As if sensing a bit of her curiosity, he answered plainly, emotion void from his voice as he continued to stare straight ahead maneuvering the broom. “I saw you vigorously writing and took a peak in the parchment over the past three weeks as I had a hunch. I couldn't stop myself from rushing out here.”

She had known and studied him long enough to know what he meant even though there was no direct apology spoken nor laced in his words, and she had forgiven him all over again. Interestingly enough, this time she wasn't as triggered by his similar resemblance to one of her torturers. Sure she had trouble catching her breath and may be clinging onto him much too tightly, but she actually thought she might be okay, just this once. 

She still hadn't let go of him and hid her face into his back so he couldn't see her cry again, but this time, these tears were filled with grief rather than fear. He stiffened as he was unable to properly handle his own emotions let alone another's, so as they finally settled he soothingly rubbed circles onto the top and over the palm of her hand with his thumb as his mother had always done for him. She finally looked up at him as he stared at her longingly, as if there wasn't enough said.

The exchange in their eyes told a million words and regrets. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did very much enjoy writing this scene into life as it kind of just happened and then I started planning chapters to come after it because of the inspiration but I had originally wanted to end with Hermione's suicide for impact. I then wanted to add more because it wasn't enough I wanted to show where they were in their relationship, but I wanted it to be slower. So I cut the scene out and will rewrite it in the next chapter. I really liked it though so I thought I should share it.
> 
> I am also somewhat certain there will be more cut scenes but I am not sure what chapters really will have these cut scenes.


	2. Better Timing's Original Chapter Draft: Sleepy Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione settle into a routine of bickering before he watches her fall asleep. Sometimes he gets nightmares. Sometimes she wakes up and can't move. Sometimes it's a bit of both for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed typing errors, awkward wording, spelling mistakes, and extra spaces.

While Draco didn't like the idea of staying in her bedroom until she slept, nothing truly stopped him, not after he decided to take matters into his own hands. He would not take the risk, he would ensure that she wasn't killing herself again, for his own sanity of course, apparently the mixed pureblood family bloods did come with a bit of insanity and crazy laced in their veins. He almost pondered upon how many people in his family had succumbed to their insanity, and he counted it off — his mother, father, Bellatrix — her voice drew him out of his thoughts once again, as she always did. 

“Why are you still here?” Hermione huffed as she glanced at him exasperated.

He could see the bags under her eyes and with the nightlight on, they looked less alive than usual, almost completely empty, but he knew better than to think that. 

He had a small smirk on his lips with one attractively raised eyebrow as he chuckled deeply. “Just to ensure another incident doesn't occur, Ms. I am fine and well Granger.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, not actually gazing at his facial features that seemed to be blinding even in almost the dark. She swiftly sat up as if to make a point, “I am actually fine.”

“I know you are, but you also need sleep, so allow the lure of slumber call to you. We've been exhausted, worked to the bone enough today, haven't we?” He teased.

She sniffed the air with distaste, “Yes I recall the work today, and I also recall that you were easing off the drinks? Especially firewhisky?” She pointed her finger at him accusingly, acting as though she could report him, “I don't smell any smoke today, but you're not off the hook.”

“You didn't seem to mind yesterday? Also, that was way before you had attempted to die, Princess.”

“Yesterday was a different day.”

“Yes, yes, of course, especially since you were torn enough to participate. Now do as I ask every night,  _please Hermione?”_

He could see it in her eyes, softening and then quickly hardening to an icy glare, but they both knew he wouldn't take a chance not to hold it against her again as he cataloged it. She quickly plopped back onto her mattress facing away from him and grumbled, “Saying please and my name. You only say that when you want something. It's unfair.”

He chuckled as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. “Since when have you known me, of all people, to play truly fair?”

The head boy stayed until he was sure she was asleep and she truly did look peaceful, serene, much like when she had been falling. He preferred that she wasn't engaged in the latter activity to look this calm though, but he understood the cooling effect that the exhilaration of nearing death did. Draco had come close to it many more times than he could've imagined, and it would've been terrifying how willingly he could embrace it, if he were anyone else. The experiences ghosted a taste of freedom and a sense of renewal, but the moment never lasted. 

He took a stand, leaving a crack open in the door to allow light and if it was needed in a panic inducing nightmare, then she could immediately find solace in finding him or being outside of the dimly lit room. When he said nights ago his door was always open for her, and he had meant it.

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open as a silent scream registered, she could not move at all. Due to the dim lights she didn't make out faces of her tormentors in the dark anymore but the paralysis that was taken in her body was very noticeable as she drew ragged breaths as if to alert Draco if he were awake, and had fallen asleep at her bedside, that she was suffering, it made her feel completely helpless. She would not close her eyes extensively, if she closed her eyes she knew she would be able to see their faces haunting her again.

The head girl could hear the thrashing from the other room, it seemed tonight would not be a good night for him either, at least she was not alone to wallow in misery as she was unable to move. She made it a habit to study when he had nightmares, what happened, after all she couldn't help her sudden awakenings in the night. She felt as though binds were on her arms as she tried to wiggle her fingers to break free it had not work.

She also could feel the violating feel that had happened during her torture, the pain, the deflowerment, the crazed eyes that she would never forget. She had already done everything in her power to lock them up, even if it had meant showing up at their trials and watching their lecherous eyes scan over her form. Not only were they sent to Azkaban but they were to be killed and awaiting this punishment. Despite this assurance, she was still irrationally fearful of them finding her once again. 

He was screaming. She knew which nightmare he was having, it was the one about his mother, and she could hear his pleas as she was driven insane and then killed by the hand of her father. How it exactly occurred, she didn't get want to know, similar to how Draco never wanted to truly know, or watch as he most likely knew what happened, for what purpose her screams in the private room were for. 

* * *

It burned, the searing pain, his mother scheming until she had been put to every test, to do what she was told only to be put down like she was a mere sickly dog unworthy of any attachment. It made him sick as he strangled his wife, the one he promised to be with forever. 

The Dark Lord had leered over them watching and calculating. He then signaled for his father — no Lucius to stop and he did, not before throwing her against the cabinet of antiques that she loved so much —  _that they loved so much._ She stared at him with pained eyes, crawling towards him as if desperate for his apologies. Had they warped her mind so that she could even stand his abuse and still not hate him? Was this what they called the odd muggle medical term 'Stockholm syndrome?' That even after forcing her to watch her husband rape and abuse blood traitors, mudbloods, halfbloods, and any other prisoners, and even her, she still craved his desperate attention? 

His veins boiled with fire as he screamed, Lucius implementing the last blow. He was too late, and he didn't ever let himself live down for it. 

* * *

She felt pressure over areas they had touched, how much it stung, burned, hurt, and no, it did not feel good at all and it never would. She did not want it, but every plea to stop made it even more painful to endure. 

Soon she could feel it loosen as her body finally caught up to her mind that was completely awake and reeling. She puffed out a breath of relief as she had noticed his screams stopped as well. The night was still young, but they would attempt to sleep once more, hoping for blissful dreams even though they knew that was not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what was supposed to be chapter three, but I felt the beginning was too fluffy and so I moved rewriting this for later. I also found out I quite enjoy writing Darco's point of view more even though I thought it would be the opposite. I will be posting the next two chapters of the main story soon. 
> 
> It also feels incomplete as a whole. I will most likely be posting more cut scenes and original drafts of chapters, but for now it is complete.


	3. Pleasure And Solace In Solitude Cut Scene: A Fuck To to Forget Every Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sometimes loses himself in sex to forget or let him not think about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content and the girl isn't Hermione. It's some random girl that's not even an actual character fleshed out at all. Just another face with no name.

Before they had come back, sometimes he felt as though he needed to feel, feel loved or at least wanted, even if only sexually. He fulfiled this through the bitter taste of lovely women who would take it upon herself to help him on his loneliest nights. They never stayed in the morning, opting to leave him in the middle of the night, alone and to face his nightmares. He just needed a getaway, a time where he didn't have to think either, allowing himself to just lose everything in the moment, pouring out everything, and  _sex_  proved to be passable in both needs.

Tonight was a new girl. Every night was. He was certain that this girl seemed different, perhaps it was because he was beginning to develop a preference and she went against every single preference he had already set. She wasn't an exotic beauty, nor had anything remarkable features wise, brown eyes, brown hair, olive skin, with a slender frame, he preferred a little bit more to hold on but every woman was exquiste in their own way. He liked to think he was open minded. He had originally approached her due to fact that she was crying and seemed to need company. It was perfect, perhaps they could both get the company they deserved. It was a nice plus that Draco actually found her glassy brown eyes beautiful, they were like chocolate, the kind that as you took a bite you'd moan in bliss while the taste melted all over your taste buds and the enticing smell was enough to overload your senses in an orgasmic closure. Her hair settled around her shoulders in beautiful waves and curls in a homely shade of ombre. She looked much nicer up close than far away.

She explained to him that she was not crying, especially not over anything that had happened recently. He never asked for her name, nor did she, and ordered a new drink. They chatted and she flirted with him, as if he were her rebound, if he weren't so desparate, not that he'd admit to such things, he would've left her for that and becuase they both were getting a bit drunk. She had intimately touched his arm as she stared in his eyes. Damn, he almost couldn't think because of her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, unable to decipher if she was as drunk as he was, and she blushed, acting a bit bolder as she scooted closer to him, and he could feel the soft plush of her breasts somewhat against his arm specifically. Draco reached over, allowing his finger to trace along her jaw as her breathing hitched and she shivered as if mesmerized by him. Her eyes were expectant, and full of desire, just the way he liked it.

He slowly brought his hands to cup her cheeks, "I am not looking for a serious relationship right now."

"I know, neither am I," he whispered in her ear.

With that he quickly took her lips, all the gentleness gone. His tongue darted across her lower lip and she shivered in excitement as she timidly began to part her lips. He took this as an opportunity to run his tongue over her's. She melted to his touch as he roughly moved her to sit on his lap. The brunette ran her fingers though his hair, pressing her body against his, flushing. He could tell she definitely knew what she was doing. She knew she was riling him up as she rolled her hips again and allowed herselfto grip him though the clothing.

He smirked as he grabbed her thighs, and brought his lips to her ear, "Would you like to go somewhere more private? After all, I would hate to allow everyone else to see you."

She hesitated before he then took a bite on her earlobe. Quickly her hips moved as she squirmed and he moved his hips up to meet her's. She nodded her head, eyes darkened even more by lust, almost enamoured with the feeling, it was a wonderful expression that he always liked to see in a woman, and within a second he was carrying her to the bathroom and into a stall. She pressed herself up against the closed door, lifting her skirt up so he could her delicious round ass cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she moved her hips side to side, "Don't just look, take me already!" She used her hands to spread her ass cheeks, "Please."

"What a demanding woman you are." He quickly undid his belt, pulled down hid pants, leaving only his boxers on, "Just to make sure you're comfortable, I would like to ask, how do you feel about spanking?"

He pressed himself against her, watching as she shivered feeling his hard length and she began to grind her hips as she kept her hands on the door unable to properly grip anything.

"I'm a good girl though." She whimpered.

He slowly took off his boxers and allowed the head of his shaft to rub against her wet pussy through her soaked panties. She whimpered again and tried to press her hips back to feel more of him.

He took a small step back and leaned over so his lips pressed on her ear, "Do good girls come up to a stranger that she didn't ask the name of and seduce him until he's so hard that he can't at least even bring her to a decent hotel like a gentleman?" He growled in her ear, before allowing his lips to press on her neck and trail down.

"No, they" She gasped as he sucked on thr curve of her neck and brought his fingers under to shirt teasing her nipples through her bra. "they, they don't!" She stuttered.

"Is that so?" He then pulled her underwear off and took his hand snacking it on her ass as she let out a loud moan.

He chuckled and as she was recovering from the moment of high he thrust inside her. She quickly arched her back, becoming even louder, "You're so responsive." He teased.

She bucked her hips back to him and he grabbed her hips so that she was on top of him as he took a seat. Her pitch raised and she became even more desperate as she moved her hips, gasping.

"If anyone were to come right into this bathroom or even within a couple meters of this bathroom, I bet they could hear your delicious screams." He mumbled breathlessly continuing to thrust as she writhed over him, biting her lips back as if to contain the noise.

"Don't hold back," he grunted as she picked up the pace, now slamming into her, "I bet I am not the only one who enjoys your exquisite moans and desperate pleas."

He could feel her walls tighten around his girth as he took her breasts with expert fingers, carrassing and tweaking at the peaks of her nipples. He held out until she rocked her orgasm, unable to take it and he bite back a groan as he continued to thrust until he came, panting and his breathing ragged. Knowing it was over and with no strings attached, much like the other women would, she quickly jumped up, his semen dripping out of her and she held her hand out as she took the other to tuck her hair behind her ear while blushing.

He got dressed and then took her open palm and kissed it. "I am keeping your knickers."

She looked at him with a strange look, aroused but at the same time a bit exasperated, but frozen, his semen was stilll dripping down her legs.

He immediately left the stall, smirking, before she could utter another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I have written sexual content so ugh this was horrible it felt, but I am just going to briefly detail it in chapter 5 because trying to make this better isn't working, but I thought I'd share it anyways.


End file.
